


Simmer

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle is the exact kind of person Sammi hates -- conceited, selfish, snarky -- and she lets Gabrielle know this every time she's got her pushed up against a locker at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer

Gabrielle is hot.   
    
Everyone knows it.  _She_  knows it, because, god, is she vain. But everybody’s too busy chasing after her every hair flip and bounce of her boobs to realize how much of a shit personality she has.   
    
Except Sammi.   
    
Sammi isn’t blind, of course; she’s just as lustful over Gabrielle’s curvy hips and slim fingers and full mouth. It’s just when she  _opens_  that mouth that there’s a problem. It’s always a whole lot of “me me me me me” or a string of insults. She is the perfect example of beautiful on the outside, ugly on the inside.   
    
And she tells this to Gabrielle everyday. When Sammi’s got Gabrielle’s silky blonde hair caught in her fingers, has Gabrielle’s lithe body pressed between a cold locker door and herself.   
    
“You just can’t stay away, can ya, Samantha?” Gabrielle will choke out roughly, digging long gold nails into Sammi’s exposed shoulders.   
    
And Sammi will hiss, “God, you’re full of yourself,” biting into glossed lips, tugging lightly on a hoop in her ear, pushing even closer in.   
    
“You like it,” she’ll pant, head throwing backward without regard, definite to hit hard against the locker if Sammi didn’t catch it before collision.   
    
Sometimes they’ll hear the tap-tap-tap of someone coming down the hallway, and they’ll both tense minutely, stopping for a second before grinning at each other and resuming play. Sammi never knew exhibitionism could turn her on.   
    
Then again, she kept discovering more and more about herself the longer she spent with Gabrielle.   
    
And sometimes they won’t be in the middle of abandoned school corridors, but at Gabrielle’s mansion of a house, rolling around in her fucking huge bed, screaming as loudly as they want without inhibition, whether it be with bouts of giggles or the push of thin fingers into heat.   
    
Sammi will say, “This is fucked up,” after it’s all done with.   
    
Gabrielle will retort, “ _We’re_  fucked up,” flicking Sammi jokingly, and Sammi won’t reply because it’s unfortunately true.   
    
And then they’ll get back to school, passing each other between classes, exchanging knowing smirks, because they’ve got some kind of twisted understanding of one another and what happens between them.   
    
Gabrielle is the exact sort of person Sammi hates: conceited, selfish, snarky. Completely intentionally ignorant about everything going on in the world if it doesn’t have to do with her.   
    
But Sammi’s been witness to tiny acts of kindness; a more gentle brush of her fingers down Sammi’s arms, a bit sweeter of a kiss pressed to Sammi’s mouth. She guess this is what keeps her coming back. Supposes that maybe, yeah, she can’t stay away. Because she kind of hopes one day Gabrielle will say or do something that’s an honest reflection of her feelings.   
  
Until then, though, the anger sex is – oh, it’s definitely, definitely enough.


End file.
